Survivor's Quest
' ''Survivor's Quest ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, vilken publicerades av Del Rey i februari 2004. Vid sidan av själva romanen, så innehöll pocketboken också den korta novellen Fool's Bargain, även den skriven av Timothy Zahn och som tidigare endast funnits som E-Bok. Jonathan Davis var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345459164; 3 februari 2004, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 368 sidor. * ISBN 0739303201; 3 februari 2004, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345459180; 28 december 2004, Del Rey, pocketbok, 480 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 8324123105; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 368 sidor. * ISBN 1844136809; 3 februari 2004, Century, inbunden bok . * ISBN 0099472635; 3 februari 2005, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok . * ISBN 8025201503; 2005, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (''Pouť pozůstalého), 320 sidor. * ISBN 9545284889; 2005, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska (В търсене на оцелелите), 376 sidor. * ISBN 9634971665; 2005, Szukits Kiadó, pocketbok på ungerska, 512 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen A dangerous mission to salvage a piece of Jedi past threatens to make Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker history... Sometimes it seems a Jedi's work is never done, and Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker knows this only too well. Despite the bond they share in the Force, after three years of marriage the Jedi Master and his wife are still learning the ropes of being a couple - and struggling to find time together between the constant demands of duty. But all that will change when they're united on an unexpected mission - and must pool their exceptional skills to combat and insidious enemy...and salvage a part of Jedi history. It begins with a message from a surprising source: Niranuan, the planet where Thrawn, dangerous disciple of Emperor Palpatine, once held sway...and from which Luke and Mara barely escaped with their lives. The message itself i shocking. After fifty years, the remains of Outbond Flight - a pioneering Jedi expedition viciously destroyed by Thrawn - has been found on Niraaun. Now, the fiercely honor-bound aliens who reside there wish to turne over the remnants of the doomed mission to the New Republic. Accepting the gesture will mean a long voyage into the treacherous cluster of stars where the thousands of souls about the Outbound Flight vessel met their grim fate. But it may also mean something more...something that has stirred an inexplicable sense of foreboding in Mara. Whatever may await, the Skywalkers will not face it alone. Joining them on the strange and solemn journey are an officer of the past-Palpatine Empire, escorted by a detachment of Imperial stormtroopers; a party of diplomats from a gentle alien species that revers the fallen Jedi for saving them from bloodthirsty conquerors; and a New Republic ambassador who harbors his own mysterious agenda. Soon enough, suspicion, secrecy, and an unknown saboteur run rampant aboard the isolated ship. But it is within the derelict walls of Outbound Flight itself, buried for half a century on a desolate planetoid, where the gravest danger lies. As the marooned hulk yields up stunning revelations and unexpected terrors to its visitors, Luke and Mara find all they stand for—and their very existence—brutally challenged. And the ultimate test will be surviving the deathtrap carefully laid by foes who are legendary for their ruthlessness…and determined to complete the job Thrawn began: exterminating the Jedi. Pocketversionen After fifty years, the remains of Outbound Flight—a pioneering Jedi expedition viciously destroyed by the alien warlord Grand Admiral Thrawn—have been found on the planet Nirauan. The beings who reside there wish to turn over to the New Republic the remnants of the doomed mission. Accepting the gesture will mean a long voyage into the treacherous cluster of stars where the thousands of souls aboard the Outbound Flight vessel met their grim fate. Embarking on the strange and solemn journey, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker are unaware that the gravest danger lies within the derelict walls of Outbound Flight itself. As the marooned hulk yields up stunning revelations and unexpected terrors, Luke and Mara find all they stand for—and their very existence—brutally challenged. The ultimate test will be surviving the deathtrap carefully laid by foes who are legendary for their ruthlessness…and determined to complete the job Thrawn began: exterminating the Jedi. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar *